Calming a Brittle Heart
by Rocket-Romancer
Summary: A one shot Kojiro x Musashi fanfic. Rocketshippy in nature. Kojiro hurts Musashi's feelings without ever knowing it which leads to some sentimental moments that reveal Musashi's true nature. Did I mention it was rocketshippy? R&R thanks!


After walking for miles Kojiro finally recognized his summer estate that made so many happy memories and led Musashi and Nyasu to the front door. Kojiro greeted his aunt and uncle with an enormous hug as they showed such delight in seeing him, something they haven't seen in a very long time.

"So how have things been? And what does that red R on your shirt stand for?" asked his aunt rather curiously. "Oh! Well...I...am president of a corporation and that is our logo," Kojiro hesitated. Then she pointed to the Musashi standing behind him, "I heard you were set to get engaged, is she your fiance, a rather lovely woman if you ask me."

"Me!," he screamed, "Engaged to Musashi?!? I'd rather die!" Musashi looked like she was in a sea of agony, hurt by his scornful statement. "Kojiro...," she mumbled while in tears and ran off into the forest. Kojiro was speechless, he just stood there with a blank stare not sure of how to react.

Nyasu glared at him and said in a serious tone, "Ya really hurt her, dat girl cares bout' ya more dan she shows." Without saying anything Kojiro darted after her thinking about what an ignoramus he had been, _rather die?No, I love...her_, he thought to himself.

Musashi was laying in the clearing, tears running down her face with her knees completely scraped up as she ignored the small river of red running down her leg. He dashed so mindlessly that he practically slid right into her, "Musashi, you are hurt," Kojiro said as he pulled out a first aid kit, "Let me fix you up." She looked softly back at him with a weak smile, "Thank you." Kojiro had a concerned look in his eye, "You are all scraped up, this isn't good...did you fall?"

"I was running so fast I didn't look where I was going and slid down part of the mountain," she said quickly, "...I guess I should have paid more attention."

He had heard enough and wrapped both arms around her only to have her twitch as a stinging pain shot through her body. Kojiro quickly got up and said "Musashi! I am so sorry!", crimson was now bleeding through her white uniform, "We need to get you back to the cabin straight away!"

And before she could even speak, Kojiro swept her off her feet—literally. "Put me down now, I can walk on my own power," she said calmly. "I insist, you don't want to risk getting hurt do you? I got you, you will be safe," Kojiro giggled in a playful tone. Musashi wrapped her arms around his neck while resting her head on his left shoulder.

Musashi thought long and hard as she closed her eyes, _did he really mean what he said earlier?_ Before she knew it tears started to flow from her eyes while Kojiro heard her soft whimpering, "What's the matter?" he asked softly. "Nothing, its just...my...my leg, hurts....ouch," she stuttered. He knew that wasn't the reason, Musashi is headstrong, never admitting her weaknesses, there was more to her distress. Kojiro shook his head, "You don't have to cover up anything, telling me is alright, I do care about you, you know."

She just looked at the ground, "Well, I care about you too Kojiro...we...I...I am hungry." Kojiro knew she was not acting quite like herself, he had never seen her so upset and suspected something was definetly on her mind. "I see the cabin over the clearing!," he started to quicken up his pace, "When we arrive I will fix you something to eat." Musashi's stomach rumbled, "Sounds good to me."

Kojiro put the key in the dead-bolt and turned it to find Meowth taking his daily cat-nap on the couch. She screamed viciously at the feline,"Why I oughtta!...," but was shortly interrupted by Kojiro assuring her that waking him up was not a viable option, infact he suggested that she join him because she needed her rest also.

He laid her on the bed to look at her wounds, "Musashi...this is worse than I thought!," he panicked, rushing over to get to the first aid kit. "Hold still this may sting—a little," he warned as he rubbed the antibiotic cream onto her oozing wounds. She cringed slightly when he started wrapping the bandages on, "Thank you," she said in a gentle tone looking into his worried eyes, "You always make me feel better after a rough day." Kojiro was a bit taken back by this comment, it was so unlike the Musashi he knew. " Thats what ...friends are for," he said half heartedly wanting to say something else, but didn't want to take the risk of angering her.

Musashi placed her head on the pillow, turning to the side only to let out a gasping sigh. He rubbed her back as she rolled over and said, "Time to make us dinner, you stay right there and I will be right back."

Those minutes seemed like hours for her as she thought of all the possibilities. _I am always so nasty, hitting and yelling at him when all he ever tries to do is make me happy. He is a charming, handsome, caring person, how could he ever love me?_

Kojiro was in the kitchen, thoughts racing rapidly through his head. _Oh Musashi why can't you just open up to me? If what I said back there had any effect on you please let me know, I never meant to say that and I didn't mean it. You have not a clue how beautiful you are, its my fault you are upset, my fault you are hurt. _He began to sob uncontrollably as he strained the rice and put it onto a plate.

"Here you are, enjoy," he faked a smile. "Thank you, thank you for taking care of me it really means a lot," Musashi said assuringly. Kojiro sat at the end of the bed not wanting to move, he was worried more than he had ever been in his life.

The clock ticked and before he realized it Musashi had fallen asleep. Kojiro realized he should get some shut eye because tomorrow it was just another mission to catch that stupid yellow rat. Though instead of sleeping he ended up staring Musashi half of the night.

She woke up almost instantly and Kojiro grabbed her tightly, "Another nightmare?" "Yes, its nothing new," Musashi said disappointed. He thought for a moment but couldn't find the right words to say.

Again, Musashi started to cry like a child. Kojiro put both of his arms around her as they were laying next to eachother, "What has been bothering you lately, you aren't acting like your old self?" She let out another sob, "Kojiro...," she looked directly into his glistening eyes, "What you said earlier, it got to me because...well...I love you."

Kojiro was completely taken back by those three words, "I love you too Musashi and have for a very long time." She smiled at him, a genuine smile that shined through her whole persona and for once she felt safe in the world. The warmth of Kojiro's embrace was enough to cure the coldness of her aching heart.


End file.
